


Seed, Beads, and Needs

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I mean... this entire fic is a little bit blasphemous, Improper Use of a Rosary, Inaccurate Catholicism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch Castiel/Dean Winchester, There's A Tag For That, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, everything is a sex toy if you try hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: “My dick is tired.”Cas paused rearranging the items before them.“It… shouldn't be. Do I need to heal you again?”It’s not exactly Dean’s dream way to spend a day, which if you’d told him before they started he would have laughed at, because who doesn’t love back-to-back orgasms? Especially with the excuse of needing to do it to save some poor soul who got in the path of an incubus?Well, Dean apparently, because this has all been going on way too long, and Cas isn’t even close to done with him yet. And though some may call the act sacred, it's definitely far from holy.





	Seed, Beads, and Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



> For Bubbles.... do you remember that time I said I should write holy "water" spunk? Well... I wasn't joking!

“Come on Dean, one more.”

Dean groaned and hung his head. He couldn't even really complain about being tired, because with Cas's healing powers he really wasn't. But the thing was, his body _knew_. It knew coming this many times _within the hour_ was supposed to be impossible.

And even with Cas doing his angelic body reset it was hard not to feel overstimulated and completely used up — even if only emotionally.

“My dick is tired.”

Cas paused rearranging the items before them.

“It… shouldn't be. Do I need to heal you again?”

“No, it's fine technically, but it's tired on a spiritual level. It’s not supposed to do this.”

Cas frowned at him, question evident.

“You know, so like,” Dean waved a hand in explanation, “existentially.”

“Your genitals are _existentially_ tired?”

“Yes. You're confusing the little guy and he wants to rest, what’s the purpose of life of you can’t get a little down time. This isn't fun anymore.”

“We're not doing this for fun, this is necessary. But I think one more and we'll be done. And then afterwards I'll treat you to whatever you want.”

“Curly fries.”

“Easily acquired.”

“Yeah, and not coming from your grace for at least a month.”

Cas finished setting up the candles and shifted the rosary beads again, picked up the lube and stepped next to the chair Dean was slumped on.

“You don't like my grace? Am I not being helpful enough?”

Dean looked up, startled, wondering if Cas was serious until he saw the smile playing around the corners of Cas's lips.

“You're a regular boy scout, A for effort, but I like the traditional way better. When you have to work for it. And wait for it. Waiting is good.”

“Poor Mr. Winchester, your stamina is really lacking. Let's see what I can do about that.”

Cas squeezed a dollop of lube onto his cock, the cold made him hiss again, just like it had the previous innumerable times. Cas smirked and began jacking him with long gentle strokes, smooth and consistent, rubbing his thumb underneath the head for extra stimulation.

“Ahh, ah, ah,” Dean tilted his hips up, half rising from the chair in the centre of their little set-up. He felt like he did more writhing in the chair than sitting, but he was still glad he didn’t have to hold up his own weight.

“Shush now, no interrupting.”

Dean glared and closed his mouth, losing the spirit of the moment just a tad. You'd think they could at enjoy this at least a _little_ but Cas was all business, and this definitely fell into the category of _personal_ business if nothing else.

Cas began the low throaty chant, blessing the _“water”_ in enochian, adding the rosary beads into the mix with his other hand. The timbre of his voice and the added texture of the round wooden beads made Dean hot all over.

Cas gave him a pointed look as he gasped noisily and he gripped the chair seat until he white knuckled it. Stroking up his shaft with one hand Cas picked out a single bead at a time and trailed it up his length with the other hand, until the entire string had had a turn.

Dean was sweating bullets, shaking with the need to release by the time Cas finished chanting. He rocked backwards to give Cas access to his balls, now a well practiced manoeuvre, and let his eyes slip closed. Cas wrapped the beads in three circling loops around his sack until they pulled almost uncomfortably tight. The pressure was, well, _divine_ was the only word he could think of for it.

Not that he could think of much.

Cas stepped aside, out of range, and continued twisting his wrist to jerk Dean off with tighter screws of his hand. Dean couldn’t sit comfortably with the constricting beads wrapped around his balls, only able to tilt his ass forward to the edge of the seat and lean backwards to find some rest against the chair back.

He looked up with his breath coming in quick jolts and Cas only smiled and slowed down. He opened his mouth to protest and Cas switched hands effortlessly, covering Dean’s mouth with a lube sticky palm.

Dean felt his balls draw up, his muscles clenching, release barrelling towards him like a freight train, and still Cas held out. It was getting a bit ridiculous, four orgasms in little over an hour — not counting however many came before _that_ — was intense enough but to be _edged_ for the last time? Dean shook his head, mewling softly, feeling the desperate desire to come fizz through his entire being. What was the point of all this if he couldn’t even spill his load in peace?

Existential dick-based dread was clearly back full throttle. The only thoughts he had were mindless begging and whether or not he’d get to go full steam ahead any time soon.

Cas relented after what felt like an age, and maybe it was an age if you were a fruit fly, and Dean felt about as substantial as one right then. The orgasm bowled him over and he spurted white, blessed, and sorely needed release onto the exact right spot.

He watched with detached awe as his load fell precisely where Cas expected, something to do with trajectory and algebra and centrifugal force (Dean didn’t feel too bad about not listening to Cas’s explanation, he was facing down multiple back to back orgasms at the time.).

Finally satisfied that the deed was done to perfection Cas stood straight and pushed his hand through Dean’s sweaty hair, before pressing his grace into Dean’s body one last time. Dean still slumped into a slouch, bent over his knees to regain his breath.

“Enough?” he asked with a croak.

“I think so, I’ll put it in with the rest and then Sam can get on with finishing up the spell.”

Dean carefully unwound the beads from his terribly tortured balls, wincing at how tender they felt now, and threw them on the floor with the rest of the stuff that needed a thorough clean. In the time it took him to redress — slowly, apparently Cas had decided to leave his aches, pains, and tiredness in tact this time — Cas cleared away the remains of the ritual, unrolled his shirt sleeves and pulled on his coat and jacket.

“I still don’t know why we couldn’t have just blessed the damn stuff _after_ it left my body,” he grumbled.

“More chance of success this way, we are in uncharted waters as it is.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The poor guy who had been almost turned into a succubus and needed the ritual reversing needed every chance they had. Dean wasn’t about to stick around and watch the dude drink whatever smoothie or milkshake they mixed his semen with though. Nope. Nada. Not happening.

Cas watched him with a barely concealed predatory gaze as Dean walked tenderly away. They found a rather uncomfortable looking Sam waiting in the other room, headphones on, books out.

“Everything go… okay?” Sam asked, pulling the wires from his ears.

“Perfectly, sorry for the delay,” Cas said.

Sam turned a little redder and shrugged, “As long as we have what we need.”

“You do, and you’re welcome, I’m going to take a nap.” Dean said with finality.

Cas nodded at him and drew Sam away, Dean could see the burning questions in his younger brothers eyes and was glad not to be the one answering them.

He flopped on his bed belly down and was dozing off within minutes.

Two hours later he woke blearily to Cas straddling his back and massaging his shoulders.

“Better?”

“Mostly.”

“Still tired?”

“I think I’ll be tired for a week, but I can handle it.”

Cas stroked a hand down his jaw, leaning in to brush his lips against Dean’s ear, making him shiver.

“I think after all that, we should let you rest a while, make sure you don’t come for at least a few days,” Cas whispered.

“I guess? I feel fine though really—”

“No, I insist, you were very clear that it had taken a lot out of you. It seems only fair.”

Dean wiggled around onto his back to look Cas in the face.

“You’re putting me on lock down?” he asked playfully.

“I wouldn’t say that, we can still have some fun, but I think you’ve lost plenty of fluids for a while.”

“Oh so you get to get _your_ rocks off and I’m just what, the hand you’re going to use to do it?” he smiled, grabbing Cas’s wrist and digging his fingernails into it.

“I never said anything about your hand.”

Dean laughed, nodding. “I see how it is.”

“No I don’t think you do, you see I had to watch your beautiful cock rise and fall _so many times_ without ever really getting to feel it. So I think it’s about time you put it to better use. Clothes off.”

Cas clambered aside to divest himself of his own clothes and Dean sighed, put upon, but began shimmying out of his own. He turned onto his hands and knees when he was naked but Cas tutted a _no_ , and laid him out on his back.

“You’re not doing any of the work.”

“Cas, I ache in places I didn’t know I could ache — which is your fault by the way you could heal me properly again — if I have to open my legs that wide I’m gonna bitch about it the whole time.”

“Who said anything about you opening your legs?” Cas climbed on top of him, knees either side of his hips. “I told you, I want to _feel you_.”

Dean caught his meaning at the last moment as Cas rose up and aligned Dean’s hardening cock with his own hole. He caught sight of the glisten in the dull light and realised Cas had made himself ready before waking him.

He stopped Cas with a hand on his chest, “Wait, wait, if you do this I’m not going to be able to stop myself from coming.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Like I said, no more lost liquids from you until we’ve made sure you’re properly replenished.”

There was a strange tingling sensation inside the base of his cock, a little filling and expanding followed by a strange sort of numb.

“Dammit Cas.” he slumped back to the mattress, waving Cas on with a turn of his hand.

Cas caressed his chest, trailing hands down the side of Dean’s ribs. “I brought something else that you had a big response to, just to keep things interesting. I deserve to get the same sort of reactions out of you now as you had this afternoon, don’t you think?”

Dean frowned and felt the slight beginnings of trepidation, what more could Cas possibly want to torment him with? Cas reached for his discarded clothes, deposited by the bedside, and dragged something small out of his coat pocket.

“Remember these?”

Dean groaned, low in his throat, at the sight of the small wooden rosary beads. His dick had an almost Pavlovian response to the sight, twitching valiantly where it was erect between Cas’s hovering ass cheeks.

The remembered sensation he knew they could elicit had him near begging to be allowed to come. Apparently his cock and balls were going to be otherwise occupied though, so what on earth was Cas planning on doing with them now?

“I thought you’d like them,” Cas whispered, rolling them between his fingers.

“Like might be the wrong word, little bastards were a tool of my undoing is all. Please tell me you don’t have big plans for them?”

“Perhaps later, though I do like the sway the sight of them seems to hold over you.”

Dean rolled his eyes until they closed, and opened them with a start when the firm roundness of a bead traced around his right nipple. His breath caught as Cas leaned down and sucked the bead and the nub of his nipple into his mouth. Heat and texture and a wet tongue oh so teasing all at once. Dean’s hands fluttered to hold Cas’s head and he pulled off with a pop.

“Delightful.”

“Traitor,” Dean scowled at his body.

Cas pushed Dean’s hand back to mattress, nodding his understanding that Dean was to keep them there. He wrapped the rosary around his wrist and hand, so two strings of beads trailed across his palm. He realigned himself again over Dean’s body, the weight of the beads now pushing into Dean’s skin as Cas used him for leverage. Dean hummed, and breathed out through his nose, it was going to be a long, long night.

“You’ll get a big reward I promise, after a few days recuperating.” Cas leaned down to kiss him and Dean sighed into his mouth.

Rewards were all well and good, but he’d rather have them now. Still, he smiled when Cas started moving, using Dean’s chest to balance his hands on. He watched the absolute bliss that stole over Cas’s features with triumph.

Maybe he really did have a magic dick, healing the needy and the wounded from here to kingdom come.

**Author's Note:**

> Anal Rosary Beads anyone? Because that's definitely where this is headed.
> 
> Hello hi, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, my first foray into posting a destiel-only fic. Please let me know what you think, comments and kudos feed my little grey heart and make it glow.


End file.
